Farewell
by gunnman
Summary: Lois helps Clark come to grips with the 1 year anniversary of Alicia's death


Title: Farewell  
Author: gunnman  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., Al Gough and Miles Millar.  
Spoilers: Season 4 and up to Reckoning  
Placement: Just before the beginning of Reckoning  
Topic: I felt a lack of resolution after Pariah, Clark just goes back to himself after such a great loss. I felt Lois helping him find closure would be a good way to get them closer. I also tried to help with his decision to reveal his powers to Lana in Reckoning.  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at this, so please bear that in mind. I wrote this in about 4 hours, it sort for just came out. Any ideas are welcome.

* * *

Lois walks into the barn calling "Smallville, are you here?" She hears some shuffling and what sounds like a muffled sob. She goes up the stairs and finds Clark just looking out over the farm. "Clark, your mother and father have been looking for you. You need to get ready we have a function to go to tonight. Your father needs you to be oh hand, we are trying to get him elected senator." Clark moves slowly to the stairs and goes to the house. Lois notices a box under the bed. She pulls out the box and opens it. She quickly replaces the box and follows Clark into the house. 

Later, at the function; Lois keeps looking at Clark. Lois can tell his smile is forced. She can see his eyes are sad. All night see kept her eye on Clark; even when Lana showed up, Clark seemed to be a million miles away. After the function, Lois went up to Clark and said "Smallville, I need your help on the campaign tomorrow. Meet me at the Talon at three o'clock. "

Lois was giving last minute instructions to the workers at the Talon as Clark arrived. Lois told Clark "'Bout time Smallville. We have a couple of stops, so let's get goin'!" Clark followed absently, till they reached the florist. Lois went in and bought some white roses and a small mixed bouquet. Clark barely noticed as she had him carry both out to her car. Next they went to the printers to check some proofs for campaign posters. Next Lois brought Clark to the cemetery. Clark wondered what they were doing here, Lois wasn't from Smallville and neither was Chloe. Lois picked up the small arrangement and had Clark carry the roses. Lois kept looking for a certain headstone, so Clark asked "Who are you trying to find?" Lois just kept looking, when she said "Here we are."

Clark was shocked to find himself in front of Alicia Baker's head stone. He stepped back several steps. Lois kneeled down and laid her arrangement at the base of the headstone. She turned around and urged Clark to come forward.

Clark asked "Why are we here? You didn't like Alicia."

"I didn't know Alicia. All I knew, was you disappeared and got married in Las Vegas of all places. Your parents were quite upset with you and did not seem to approve. Later, I learned from Chloe what she did to Lana. Knowing only those facts, I felt no need to get to know her." corrected Lois. "Later, I felt maybe I should have took the time. Yesterday, I found your box in the loft..."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!" screamed Clark.

Lois actually blushed, and responds " Clark, you were not acting like yourself, I was worried. Clark, I really am sorry. ... Will you please make peace with Alicia. I got you the roses because you were her husband!"

Clark's eyes mist over and he places the roses on Alicia's grave and is silent a second. " Thank you Lois, I just can't stop wondering where I would be if she was still here. It has been one year since she was killed. Maybe, if I had believed her ..."

"Nonsense, Clark you could not have done anything. You can't change the past. She is gone and all this moping isn't going to help. But, I have an idea tell me about Alicia and why she was so special."

Clark looked at Lois stunned. After about five minutes passed, he said "She was special, she 'saved' me twice."

"I never heard that. When?" Lois takes Clarks hand.

"The first time, we were in an elevator when the cables broke. She held me and teleported us to safety. The second time was just after she was released from Belle Reeve. Her therapist was going to shot me and she teleported in front of the bullet. Remember in the shower, I mentioned that my parents did not like my first co-ed experience. It involved Alicia, we went on our first date and I was too shy to kiss her. While I was sleeping, she teleported to my bedroom to kiss me. I knocked over my clock and my father caught us in bed kissing.."

":She sounds special. I'm really sorry about giving her a hard time. But, I did not think you even knew women other than Lana existed. Is it hard talking to Lana about Alicia?"

"I don't talk to Lana about Alicia, she doesn't like Alicia after that episode with the knife. I can't really blame her. But, Alicia was sick then. And I do notice other women! I just have been thinking about Lana since she move in, she is my first love. But, Alicia was just special we shared a bond. I thought Lana and I could too, but we just seem destined to drift apart. Right after the meteors, we were inseparable. Then after I got shot, we both seem to be drifting away. I thought of Alicia when I got shot. It was like de'ja vu. When I came back from being dead, I felt so ashamed. My last thoughts should have been about Lana but, they weren't.. I feel like I cheated on her." Clark begins sobbing.

"Nonsense Clark, you just said it reminded you of when Alicia saved you from a gunshot. That's the reason you thought of her. What next, are you going to tell me you feel guilty that you recovered and she did not. Clark come here." Lois pulls Clark to her and holds his head against her bosom. " You are a very special man Clark, and very lucky. I know that I would have really missed you if you had not revived. (Lois feels sure this is true) No matter how much we grate upon one another, I will always care for you Clark. Hell, your the first man to be so unashamed of his naked body, that he meets me for the first time in the buff. Just kidding Clark, but you are naked with your love of everybody and your...goodness... I don't know how to describe it another way. You seen the good in everything and everyone. You are on in a million Clark. (I love you) I envy your way of looking at the world. Any woman would be lucky to be with you. Stop worrying about your death and make Lana and you work out. She has been your dream for so long, you need to at least try to make it work. I have a feeling Alicia would want you to be happy, not trudging on and doing what's expected. She seemed to get the most out of life and I'm sure she wanted that for you too."

"Thank you Lois, I never knew you cared so much. And yes, your right Alicia was one to get the most out of life. Here I am wasting her gift to me be being so morose. I just want to tell you Lois, I do care about you, you are a great friend. And I hope to be lucky enough to spend my life with someone like you. Can I stay and "be" with Alicia for a little while. "

"Sure Clark" said Lois as she absently caressed his arm.

Thirty minutes later, Clark said "Lois do you know what Alicia taught me today?"

Lois shakes her head and asks "What Clark?"

That each moment is precious and that we should strive to live in each moment to it's fullest. For we know not when the end will come. I want to thank you Lois, for helping me find this truth. I will from now on really try to make Lana and I work That way I least I tried my best. Thank you Lois, I will never forget this" Clark lightly kisses Lois on the cheek.

Lois says "What am I to do with you Smallville." Lois hugs Clark and says "If you feel better, we have a campaign to win."


End file.
